Another Side of the Moon
by W.Kathy
Summary: Chap 5 up! First Chap is about a prank Yue plays on Sakura, Second Chap is Yue is under a spell and he just can't stop talking....
1. Default Chapter

Title: Another Side of the Moon  
  
Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura DOES NOT belong to me, it belongs to CLAMP.  
  
This is my first fan fiction so please be more lenient, ne? Onegai, Arigatou! It's a one shot fanfic about Yue's hidden personality that he RARELY exhibits. The time of the scene is after Sakura has turned all Clow Cards in Sakura Cards, and she has been inching in Yue's heart for the three years she's been her mistress. Yukito is still Touya's friend, and Yue is.READ ON TO FIND OUT!  
  
And pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee review!! Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu!  
  
=18 June 2003, K.Windy=  
  
Sakura's POV: I woke up with the sound of birds' chirping, and the first thing I felt was wrong was that there's a heavy object draped over my body, so much so that I had difficulty breathing. My eyes opened slowly, resisting the glare of the morning rays. What exactly is on top of me? I turned my head and my usual sleepiness disappeared in an instance. My emerald-colored eyes popped open in alarm. For I found a fair face with closed eyes that has the longest lashes and a mop of beautiful grey hair inches from me. "Hoeeeeeeeeee! YUKITO-SAN?!!" I sat up quickly and Yukito-san's arms, which had been on top of my body, dropped to his sides. My legs were tangled with his, and in an attempt to draw mine away, Yukito-san woke up. (He would have woke up by my screams anyway *Sweatdrops*)  
  
His eyes fluttered open, and he was disoriented. A slender hand shot up to rub his eyes. "Nani?" He murmured groggily. I froze and stared at him. "Where am I.huh? HUH??!! SAKURA?" He was suddenly wide awake. "What am I doing here.?" He asked in great puzzlement and shock. I tried to recall what happened last night.  
  
Last night, I was alone in my room, feeling extremely upset over some problems I had in school. Since Kero-chan was over at Tomoyo's and I didn't want to disturb them, I just wallowed in self-pity. I didn't feel like talking to anyone either. Soon I was crying softly into my pillow, legs curled beneath and arms around my pillow. After some time I heard a tap from my window. And there, hovering outside was Yue. I was surprised to see Yue, but quickly wiped my tears and went to let him into my room. In these few years after I had turned the Clow cards into Sakura cards, both my magic and my relationship with Yue has grew. Yue is no longer as distanced and cool to me, and often offers me comfort when I'm upset. He seems to be finely attuned to my feelings, which I wonder many times if it's good or bad. On one hand, I didn't want him to worry over me, on the other, it's good to have a shoulder to lean on, and an impartial views on my problems sometimes.  
  
"Sakura-sama, are you alright?" Yue asked with concern. I frowned slightly at the term he called me. No matter how many times I insist that he calls me 'Sakura', he always ends up calling me 'Sakura-sama'. I suppose it's an improvement from him calling me 'Mistress' some years back when I first passed his judgement. But then, I can never stay annoyed at Yue for long, so I smiled a watery smile at him. His eyes narrowed as he saw my eyes red and tear streaks still apparent on my cheeks. I invited him in and he sunk gracefully to the floor. I sat on my bed and told him what happened at school. High school is much more tougher than I thought it would be. And though Tomoyo is in the same school as I, she's no longer my classmates. So there's less chances for us to talk nowadays. Kero-chan has also made some new friends (Spinel Sun, for instance) and is seldom at home now, so I often turned to Yue to let out my stress. Yue is a surprisely good listener, and even a better advisor. That's the good part of been able to see things from different angles and in an impartial manner, I suppose. Something which I never had been able to do. I'm still as clueless as I was before, and sometimes I offend others without even knowing how or why. Human relationships are so much more difficult now when I am a teenager.  
  
We talked, our rather, I talked and Yue listened attentively, late into the night. Somehow the tears started flowing when I started telling Yue my problems again. He hugged me and stroked my hair softly, like he always does, to console me. Though he didn't say anything, I felt comforted in his warm embrace and gentle touch. Soon I feel asleep.  
  
And that must be why we ended up sleeping in my bed till morning. Maybe Yue didn't want to leave me alone when I'm feeling depressed, so he stayed throughout the night. I'm grateful for his consideration, but why in the world did he turned back into Yukito-san? Or was it unintentional?  
  
Yukito-san was still staring at me with confusion, but patiently and silently waiting for an explanation. "Ah, Ohayo Yukito-san. Yue-san was talking with me last night and we must have feel asleep some time at night.Gomenasai!" I felt obligated to apologized to Yukito-san, having taken time away from him. He smiled. "I see, it's ok, I understand. Sakura- chan, you.you are alright, ne?" He was worried about me. Though I'm fourteen now, he still thinks of me as a little kid-sister. Like my Onni- chan. Still calls me..  
  
"Kaijuu!!! You better wake up or you'll be late for school!!! Again!" There was an insistent knock on my door. I went to open the door before realizing that Onni-chan will see Yukito-san in my bed. "Kaijuu ja nai!" I shouted as I opened the door. "You are going to be." Onni-chan's words stuck in his throat as his eyes widened in shock. I looked behind me and "Hoee!" I have forgotten all about Yukito-san!! "Yuki?! What are you doing here?"  
  
"To-ya, Yue was with Sakura-chan last night, and I guess he feel asleep without realizing it." Yukito-san answered calmly, as if ending up in my bed is a usual occurrence. "Yue?" Onni-chan's eyes narrowed a little. "Why was he with Sakura-chan last night?" He looked at me suspiciously.  
  
"Oh! I.I had to talk to Yue-san about something.er.and I guess I talked too much and tire Yue-san out." I sweatdropped and nervously hoped that Onni- chan will not question further. To my relief, he didn't. He just gave another suspicious glare at me. "You better hurry up or you'll going to be REALLY LATE." I glanced at the clock and hurried with preparing to go to school.  
  
Yukito-san went downstairs with Onni-chan and they talked in low voices. I wondered what they are talking about.  
  
--------------- Yue's POV It's a beautiful night, and the moon was full. I was on top of the roof of Yukito's house, just enjoying the cool night breeze, and thinking about.Sakura. Yes. In my mind, I have always called her Sakura. Ever since that day of the judgment when she said she wanted to be my friend. I was touched by her pure and innocent heart. As days passed by, I felt my obsession with Clow lessened, as my other obsession grew. I once heard that you never lose your obsession with something; you just replace it with another one. Now, my thoughts are all occupied with Sakura. Slowly yet steadily, she has captured my heart. Now, I am more of a confident and friend to her than a guardian or servant. For the first time in centuries, I felt.contented. Secured in her love for me. She is so open that she wears her heart on her sleeve. Though I made her nervous initially, she has overcome that, and now she's as comfortable with me as she is with Keroberos. And she loves me. It's evident as it shines in her eyes every time she talks and looks at me. She has so much love and kindness in her heart that I feel overwhelmed sometimes. But nowadays, her sadness is increasing as well. She is no longer a protected 10 year-old. She has seen some ugliness in the world and her confusion at how other humans behave grows. I'm concerned about her, as my love for her has grown as well. And now, I sensed that she's depressed about something. I spread my wings and flew to her house.  
  
Through her window, I could see her huddled and crying. My heart broke. I can't bear to see her sad. I wish I could chase away all her tears and sorrow, and keep her smiling always. But there's only so much I can do. So I do what I can, I comfort and listen to her. I offer her advice when she seeks it. I tapped softly on the window. She looks up, eyes red and puffy from crying. My heart reached out to hers. I wanted to take her in my arms and wipe away her tears, but she needs to let me in first. "Sakura-sama, are you alright?" She frowned a little. She really dislikes me calling her that; she wants me to call her Sakura. But it would be disrespectful. Besides, I found that I like to annoy her sometimes. It distracts her from her sad thoughts, even for a little while, and I'm grateful for that. She tried to be brave and smiled at me, but I could sense the sadness in her heart. Her smile is always like sunshine, but now, it has none of the cheerful rays when she smiles. It's clouded with hidden tears.  
  
I didn't let her know that I could sense her emotions clearly, as I didn't know if she would like her emotions to be so plainly shown outright. So I kept quiet, and sat on the floor, pretending that I didn't know about her sadness. Soon she started talking about her problems. I can never understand why she bothers with those humans at school. She shouldn't be troubled by them at all. But through Yukito, I have a slightly better understanding of human relationships, and better tolerance for them, I suppose. Soon, Sakura started to cry again. Without a second thought, I went and sat beside her on her bed. I hugged her and she leaned into my shoulders. I am not good with words, so again, I kept quiet. I couldn't resist her smooth chestnut hair, so I stroke them gently. I know it offers her some comfort, and that is all I can do at the moment. She talked to me late into the night, till she was so exhausted that she feel asleep in my arms. I like the feel of her small body in my arms. It warms me. I hugged her closely, and lies down with her on her bed. She murmurs something incoherent. I put my head closer to hers and heard, "Yue-san, arigatou." Then she smiled, a perfect, angelic smile that only she possesses.  
  
Yes, she has my heart now, and it will forever be hers. I wondered if she would still be troubled tomorrow. I suddenly have an idea to distract her a little. I will change into Yukito in the morning, so that she would find herself in bed with him. That should be enough distraction. I know her crush on Yukito is still not over. Though she denies it to herself, and has accepted Yukito's relationship with Touya, I can still sense her feelings. Deep inside her heart, her feelings for Yukito has never been reduced. It's still as special as ever. And she still blushes around him. She thinks that I don't notice it, or doesn't know, but oh, yes, I know. I know all your feelings, Sakura. Because I live for you, because my heart is yours, and because, I love you. So I understand your heart even though you don't sometimes. But her character of being naïve is what I adore about her too. Everything about her is beautiful. She is my goddess.  
  
Sometimes, I am amused by what others think of me. I know, though they don't say it to my face. They think I am cold, incapable of emotions, and just don't care. I care, care too much that I'm afraid of myself sometimes. I just don't express myself very well. I guess years of solitary has some negative effects on one's interpersonal skills. And when your only companion (Keroberos, of course) is an egoistic, glutton and talks the amount of three persons, it kinds of put off your mood to talk. Keroberos is also too playful for his own good, but I take most of his pranks in stride. Afterall, I do have a few tricks up my sleeve too. I am not as humorless as people think. So with a smile, I quietly resumed the form of Yukito, careful not to wake Sakura. Yukito simply slept on, unaware that tomorrow, he too, will get a shock. I smiled in satisfaction. It's going to be *interesting* tomorrow morning. I retreated to the back of Yukito's mind and waited for the 'show' in the morning when Sakura wakes up.  
  
Sakura did not disappoint me. In fact, she never disappoints me in any way. Her expression was priceless. It's in these rare moments that I wish that I could be as uninhibited as Tomoyo-san and whip out a camera to capture Sakura's face. But instead, all I can do is to store it into the back of my mind, keeping it safe in my memories. Ah, another beautiful memory of Sakura. I think she's definitely distracted away from her mundane school problems, in fact, she's going to be late for school again if she doesn't snap out of her shock at finding herself IN THE SAME BED as YUKITO. Heh heh heh heh.  
  
=Owari=  
  
Sooooooooooooo, did you like it?? Don't like it? Please please give me reviews, comments, anything!! *flutters eyeslashes shamelessly* Your words are fuel for my creativity! I need fooooooooooooooooooooooood! Arigatou!! 


	2. When Yue Can't Stop Talking

Title: When Yue Can't Stop Talking  
  
A/N: Another Side of The Moon was supposed to be a One-Shot fanfic, but I got such good reviews (THANK YOU SO MUCH!!) that I decided to do another short scene about Sakura and Yue. This one's more fluff then humor, but a must read for fans of Yue+Sakura pairing. Happy Reading!!  
  
=============================  
  
"Sakura, be careful! I sense a strange aura!" Keroberos searched the Penguin Park vigilantly. Yue also appeared to be tensed, as his cool silver- blue eyes searched for the source of the aura. Suddenly, Yue felt a tingling sensation running through his body, and he fell unconscious.  
  
"Yue!" Two worried voices cried out in the dark of the night. The strange aura has disappeared as mysteriously as it had appeared.  
  
======= YUE'S POV  
  
My head felt heavy, and I struggled to surface from the murky depths that my mind was in. There was some voices calling me, but they sounded vague and faraway. I heard a giggle somewhere in the back of my mind. In the darkness of unconsciousness, I sense an aura, as it grew bigger and bigger before me. A little girl with long brownish-red hair tied in a single braid smiled at me. She was wearing a white and purple robe that resembles mine. Her blue-green eyes sparkled as she gave me an impish smile. "You have to tell her the truth, she doesn't know." She had a surprisingly mature voice which sounded innocent yet wise at the same time. "Who are you?" I asked coolly, but I was confused at the strange yet calming aura that this child has. She didn't answer my question, but instead she repeated what she had said, more forcefully this time. I was annoyed. Nobody instructs me to do anything, except for Clow, and Sakura. She seems to be aware of my thoughts, and beamed with a tinge of slyness as she clapped her little hands together and exclaimed, "Oh! You are stubborn! Then I'll just have to MAKE YOU TELL HER what YOU ARE THINKING!" The end of her sentence was punctuated with a bright flash of light, which clouded all my senses as I jerked myself awake.  
  
"Yue! You are finally awake!" Sakura and Keroberos cried with relief when they saw my eyes wide open. I nodded. "I don't know what came over me, but I had a really bizarre dream."  
  
"What dream?" Sakura asked in concern. I didn't want to make her worry, so I started to say, "It's nothing.....", but what actually came out of my mouth was, "I don't want you to worry about me." My eyes widened in surprise. Why did I say that? I noticed that Sakura was also staring at me. "Yue-san, you don't want me to worry about you?"  
  
I frowned a little, and shook my head, not trusting myself to speak. Keroberos was giving me a strange look, "Yue, are you alright?" I nodded. The door downstairs slammed and a voice shouted, "Tadaima!" It was Touya.  
  
"I should be getting back." I tried to spread my wings and fly out of the window, but I collapsed on the floor instead. "Why do I feel so weak?" Again, I had spoken aloud without realizing it. 'Yue-san!! You feel weak? Is there anything I can do to help you? Why don't you stay here tonight?" Sakura blurted out in a hurry. I hesitated. "But I wouldn't want to bother you..." Ahhhhhhhh!!!! What's happening to me!!! Why am I saying all these things? Sure, I'm thinking of it, but I really DON'T WANT to say them out loud!  
  
My expression must have been unusual, for Keroberos said in a serious tone (and we all know how RARE it's for Kero to be serious), "Yue, you are not yourself, I think you should stay here too." I sighed in agreement. "I guess....until I figure out what happened to me...."  
  
Sakura flashed another worried look at me before going downstairs to greet her brother. I closed my eyes to get a little rest, but fell asleep before I even know what hit me.  
  
"Kero-chan! Is Yue-san alright?" Sakura whispered, as glanced at the sleeping Yue. "He's probably just tired. Don't worry too much, Sakura." Keroberos tried to reassure Sakura, though he was also worried himself. Sakura nodded uncertainly, but asked again. "Don't you think that Yue-san is acting a bit weirdly?"  
  
"Yue has always been a weird fellow. Don't think so much. Let's all take a good rest tonight and figure things out tomorrow, ne? Oyasumi!" Keroberos replied in an optimistic tone.  
  
"Okay, Oyasumi!" Sakura yawned and climbed into bed.  
  
I blinked as the first rays of sunlight bathed across my face. Inches away from me was a pair of emerald-green eyes. "What?"  
  
"Ohayo Yue-san! You are awake! Are you feeling alright?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I'm alright, don't worry." I tried to stand, and wobble slightly before stumbling into Sakura.  
  
"Hooooooooeeeeeeeeeeee!" Sakura screamed in surprise.  
  
The next thing I knew, I was on top of her, crushing her with all of my body weight. I lifted myself as quickly as I could, and the sudden movement caused a spell of dizziness that had me falling onto Sakura again. I open my mouth to apologise, but froze when I felt her lips on mine. Her eyes grew as large as saucers and she whispered against my lips, "Yue..."  
  
Her breath was warm and sweet-smelling, and I couldn't help but shiver. Then I realize that Sakura was also shivering. The involuntary movements caused our bodies to bump together intimately. Suddenly I felt a hot flush inside my body, and the words tumbled out before I could stop them. "Sakura, I want you so much, it hurts..."  
  
She was shocked, but quickly recover as another emotion filled her eyes. I recognize that emotion as it was a reflection of mine- it was desire. Her hands went up around my neck and tugged me down to close the small distance between our bodies. Our lips melded together, and all the years of pent-up emotions within released in a flood. I poured my heart and soul into that kiss, wanting her to know that I not only desire her, but I love her as well. From being just her guardian when she first passed the judgement, to becoming friends when she entered highschool and confided in me, I have finally fallen in love with her. And though I know she loves me too, I could never make the first move. Because, because.....I'm shy.  
  
We finally parted for breath. She was gasping, while my breath was rather uneven. My thoughts manifest themselves into words again. "That was....nothing I had ever experience before. To call it wonderful is an understatement." She smiled, blushing cutely. "I don't know why I waited so long. I love you, more than anything in the world, and more than my life." Again, I blurted out words that were meant to remain only silently in my mind.  
  
"I never imagine to love anyone else but Clow, but I was gravely wrong. While Clow stole my heart at the first glance when I was just created, you caught mine slowly but surely, and I can no longer deny this."  
  
"I was so lonely, so incomplete and dissatisfied without even knowing why. Then you came into my life, and everything changed. I tried to resist the changes, but it's futile. Now, nothing else matters but you. My heart beats with every breath you take, it races when you smile, and stills when you eyes look deep in mine."  
  
"Every other problem I had with myself, all the insecurities I felt, all become small and insignificant. Because I know that with you by my side, everything will be alright."  
  
"A simple touch from you would send my blood surging, your kiss makes every fiber of my being light up, and I realize that I had never truly lived before I met you."  
  
"And now, seeing your love for me shinning in your beautiful emerald eyes, I know that all my life have not been in vain. Because now, I feel complete."  
  
Sakura's expression changed rapidly with my heart-felt confession. At first it was shyness, then hope, and now, a radiant love shinning from the deeps of her eyes. Though I never meant to tell her my true feelings, somehow it had all come tumbling out against my will, and I'm glad that I finally told her that I love her. And I know I will now not feel shame for these feelings, because she said with happiness, tenderness and love,  
  
"Yue, I love you too. Forever."  
  
Then I heard someone clearing his throat rather loudly. "Gee, Yue, all these years, I never knew you could be so eloquent and romantic."  
  
I turned and saw Keroberos grinning, his smile almost splitting his orangey stuff-toy face. I growled, "Shut up."  
  
He continued to tease me. "Are you sure you are Yue? Or some spirit took over your body last night? I mean, you have been acting strangely since last night, right?"  
  
I was about to give Keroberos another death-glare when I felt Sakura's body tensed beneath mine.  
  
"Hoooooeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee???? Spirits??? G...h...oooooos...t????"  
  
Oops, I have forgotten how afraid of ghosts Sakura is. With a sly smile, I bared my teeth and stare down at Sakura.  
  
"Yessssssssssssssssssssss, I'm a GHOST! Heh heh heh....and now, you will be MINE!!!" I swooped down to give her another kiss, but felt a swift push from Sakura. She had turned pale and was shaking like a leaf.  
  
"Get AWAY from ME!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh Sakura, I was just teasing you! I'm really Yue, please don't be scared." I took a step towards her, stretched my arms out and was about to draw her into my embrace when the door crashed open.  
  
"Sakura! Are you alright? I heard you scream!" Touya had dashed into Sakura's bedroom when he heard her scream. He looked at Sakura's pale and shocked face, then at my outstretched arms and said coldly. "Yue, what DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER????"  
  
At this awkward situation, I make a wise decision. I simply transformed back into Yukito. And grinned as I was doing so.  
  
"Hey wait a minute...." Touya shouted at me, but it's too late.  
  
"Huh? To-ya? Sakura-chan? What am I doing here?" Yukito's amber eyes blinked in confusion behind his glasses.  
  
Touya and Sakura sweatdropped while Keroberos immediately adopted his "Stuff-toy mode".  
  
=OWARI=  
  
A/N: Oh I know, I sort of left things hanging, and you must be wondering WHO IS THE GIRL right? And what the girl did to Yue right? I won't tell you who the girl is, but here's what she did to Yue. She used the 'Dream' card to talk to Yue and a new Card (invented by me ^_^), the 'Truth' card to make Yue tell Sakura his true feelings. Oh, and she used the 'Drain' card (another card invented by ME!) to drain Yue's energy for a short while, that's why he felt so weak! But after Yue's heartfelt confession, the 'Drain' card's magic lose its effects and he's able to transform back to Yukito!  
  
And you readers being so smart, I'm sure you can guess who that girl is! If I do write a continuation for this story, I'll reveal who the girl is! Right and PLEASE REVIEW!! Arigatou!!! 


	3. Chibi Moon

Title: Chibi Yue  
  
A/N: Hey I'm back!!! With another scene of Yue and Sakura! This time, Yue has become smaller, not just in size, but in mentality! Oh, can you just imagine a childish and adorable little Yue?? Soooooo Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!  
  
Thanks again for the kind reviews, I'll continue writing as long as there's ONE reader out there who enjoys my story!! And of course I love to write too! I hope to capture all aspects of Yue's hidden personality, as I'm sure with such a complex character, Yue is not all he seems! Ok, on with the 'Little Moon' story!  
  
After Yue has confessed to Sakura his true feelings for her, things changed for the better. Sakura was much happier, Yue was softer and much gentler, and Kero-chan...well...Kero-chan's just as egoistic and greedy as ever. But now Kero-chan has another hobby besides food and video games, and that's teasing Sakura and Yue.  
  
"Sakura! Wake up and stop dreaming already!" Kero-chan thumped his soft cotton paws (stuff-toy are usually made of cotton, ne?) on Sakura's head not so gently.  
  
"Hmmmm, Yue...yes....ah...." Sakura murmured in her sleep as she smile wistfully.  
  
"HEY! Stop drooling and wake up!!" In a desperate attempt to wake Sakura before she's REALLY late for school, Kero-chan screamed into Sakura's ears. "YUE IS HERE!!!"  
  
At the word 'YUE', Sakura woke up instantly. "Where? Where's Yue?" She looked around her pink-colored room expectantly.  
  
Kero-chan sighed and waved flew before Sakura's face. "I KNEW that would wake you up...were you having a dream about Yue? I heard you calling his name."  
  
"Ah..." Sakura blushed. "Sakura! Did you know you were drooling in your sleep? Must be a pretty steamy dream with Yue, huh?" Kero-chan teased Sakura.  
  
"WHAT STEAMY DREAM!!! KERO-CHAN!!!" Sakura threw a pillow at Kero-chan and looked at the alarm clock at her bedstand. "Oh, I'm late again!!" Ignoring Kero-chan's suffering cries as the pillow fell on top of his small stuffed orangey body, Sakura prepared for school.  
  
The house was unusually quiet when Sakura went downstairs. Then she remembered that Touya had soccer practice and had to go to school earlier, while Otousan was having a school field trip with his students for a few days. She hurriedly grabbed a few bites of breakfast, and was about to wash her plates when she heard the door bell ring.  
  
"Who could it be at this time of the day?" Sakura wondered as she went to open the door. And on the doorstep was a cute little boy wearing a strange white and purple robe. His waist-length hair was silvery, tied in a loose pony-tail, with tousled and unruly bangs framing his small pale face. His smiling silver-violet eyes peered up at Sakura. "Sakura!" And he dashed into Sakura, hugging her waist tightly and burying his face in her chest.  
  
"NANI!!!!" Sakura was so shocked that she failed to recognize the little boy. Then she sensed a familiar aura. "Yue???" Yes, this little boy definitely has Yue's aura, and his clothes look awfully a lot like what Yue usually wears too.  
  
"Hai! Me Yue, Yue's me!" exclaimed the boy happily as he stepped back from the embrace and clapped his small pale hands together in joy. Sakura could only gape at him, too taken aback to say anything.  
  
"Sakura! Who's there at the door?" Kero-chan flew down and paused behind her. "Yue???" Kero-chan stare at the boy, just as befuddled as Sakura.  
  
"What happened Sakura? Why is Yue like THIS?" Kero-chan had sensed Yue's aura when the doorbell rang and had came to investigate why Yue's looking for Sakura at this time of the day, worried that something phenomenal had happen again.  
  
'I.....I DON'T KNOW!" Sakura shouted, as the little Yue simply stare up at her with an inquisitive look.  
  
"Sakura, let's get him inside the house first okay? I'll call Tomoyo and let her know you can't go to school today." Kero-chan flew towards the living room to call Tomoyo, leaving Sakura with Yue.  
  
Sakura jolted as Yue slipped his hands in Sakura's. "Sakura!" Yue called out, trying to get her attention. "Er..Yue...you...Just follow me to the dinning room ok?" Sakura led Yue as she stammered nervously. Yue giggled childishly and nodded happily.  
  
Sakura has gradually gotten over her shock, and wondering what had happened to turn Yue into a kid. She absent-mindedly prepared some food for Yue. When she placed the food in front of Yue, he frowned a little and asked, "What's this?" Sakura realized that Yue doesn't eat, and was about to clear the tray when Yue took a tentative bite of the sandwich that Sakura has made. "Hmm..." Sakura looked at Yue in surprise. He had never eaten in front of her before. She smiled as Yue chewed and finished the entire sandwich with relish. "Delicious! Sakura, arigatou!" He grinned, showing his teeth and a piece of lettuce stuck in between them.  
  
Sakura chuckled, and took a toothpick to help him dislodge the vegetable from his teeth. She placed one hand on Yue's small face to prevent him from moving, while the other hand concentrated on the task of clearing his teeth from the debris. "Done!" Sakura exclaimed happily. She blushed when Yue kissed her mouth innocently. "Thank you Sakura!"  
  
And that's when Kero-chan came into the dinning room. "YUE!!! Even as a child you just have to kiss Sakura right? Arghhhhhhhh! By the way what happened to you?"  
  
Yue just smiled in puzzlement at Kero-chan's outburst. He walked towards Kero-chan and hugged him, greeting him joyously. "Kero-chan! Kero-chan!"  
  
Kero-chan froze. Yue has NEVER called him 'Kero-chan' before, and he honestly don't remember when's the last time that Yue has hugged him. Then he sweatdropped and untangle himself from Yue's embrace. He looked at Sakura, sniggered, looking amused and surprised at the same time. Kero-chan groaned and said, "Now Yue, can you PLEASE tell us why you have become a child??"  
  
"I don't know." Yue answered truthfully.  
  
"Ok, then what do you know? You seem to know Sakura and myself, and do you know who you are?" Kero-chan asked in frustration.  
  
"I know Sakura, and Kero-chan! Sakura is my mistress! Kero-chan is my brother! We are Sakura's guardians!" Yue replied energetically.  
  
"Oh boy. This is going to be a looooooooong day." Kero-chan shook his head slowly.  
  
Sakura and Kero-chan took turns asking Yue questions, hoping to uncover the reason behind his 'change'. But all they got was 'don't knows'. Yue finally got restless with all the questioning and threw a tantrum.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! I DON'T KNOW!! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!" He screamed in a high-pitched voice. Sakura and Kero-chan were alarmed. They had never seen the usually cool and calm Yue display his emotions, much less throwing a full-fledged tantrum. Kero-chan, in his usual 'diplomatic' way, left Sakura to deal with the child while he went upstairs. "Kero-chan!!!" Sakura shouted after him, but Kero-chan has already left.  
  
"Oh what do I do now???" Sakura was at a loss. She tried to coax the little Yue.  
  
"Oh Yue, please don't cry, we won't ask you anything else alright?" Yue still didn't calm down, and was now throwing bursts of energy balls around the kitchen. Glass shattered and food from the table fell onto both Sakura and Yue. Yue stopped his tantrum finally, when he felt his whole body sticky with food.  
  
"Sakura? Sorry....." Yue bowed his head in shame, sniffling and rubbing his nose with a dirty hand.  
  
"Oh Yue, don't worry. Come and I help you wash up." Sakura took Yue to the bathroom, intending to clean him up.  
  
Yue followed Sakura into the bathroom and stripped himself before Sakura could do anything.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed in shock as she caught a glimpse of Yue's baby smooth chest before she managed to close her eyes.  
  
Kero-chan flew down to the bathroom when he heard Sakura scream. He laughed so hard that he got stitches by his side when he saw a bewildered and NAKED little Yue staring at a blushing Sakura who had her eyes tightly closed.  
  
"Kero-chan!!! Stop laughing and help Yue to wash up!!! I'm going to clean up the dinning room!" A still red-in-the-face Sakura stumbled blindly out of the room, nearly tripping and falling flat on her face. Kero-chan chuckled before stopping Yue from following Sakura. "Yue, I don't think Sakura would appreciate you trekking dirt all over her house, not to mention doing it while you are STARK-NAKED." Kero-chan tried to suppress his laughter as he got Yue into the bathtub and helped him bathe. Yue obediently let Kero-chan help him.  
  
When Sakura finally finish cleaning up the dinning room, Kero-chan brought a fresh-faced and clean Yue into the room. Yue smiled shyly at Sakura before launching himself into her arms again. "Sakura! I miss you!" Sakura returned his hug and smiled happily. Kero-chan just rolled his beady eyes and muttered, "Oh boy, you would've thought that they were separated for years instead of an hour."  
  
"Now, since we can't get any answers from Yue, let's try to get him back to normal. Hmmm.what can we do?" Both Sakura and Kero-chan frowned in concentration. Suddenly, a snore broke through their thoughts. Yue has fallen asleep, probably from the exhaustion of the tantrum.  
  
He looks absolutely angelic in Sakura's arms, small rosy mouth opened slightly as a bit of drool appeared at the edge of it. Sakura giggled and carried Yue to her room to place him in bed. Kero-chan chuckled as he watch little Yue drool and snore lightly.  
  
As the trio was at the entrance of Sakura's bedroom, they felt a familiar aura, the one they experienced at the Penguin Park before Yue confessed his feelings to Sakura. Kero-chan tensed, ready to do battle, while Sakura's arms curled closer around the sleeping Yue protectively.  
  
A bright light grew from Yue, till it finally exploded and Yue changed back into his normal self. The extra weight caused Sakura to fall to her knees, while still holding Yue in her arms.  
  
Yue's eyes fluttered open and stare into Sakura's concerned ones. A faint tinge of red appeared on his pale cheeks when he realized Sakura's hugging him. "Yue! Are you alright?" Kero-chan and Sakura chorused.  
  
"Yes......but what happened?" Yue asked, a puzzled look flittered across his pale face.  
  
"You....you don't remember anything?" Sakura asked tentatively.  
  
"The last thing I remember was sensing an aura in Yukito's bedroom, and transforming myself to investigate it. Then I saw that girl from my dreams again, who smiled at me and cried out 'Young' before I became unconscious. And next thing I knew, I'm here." Yue explained.  
  
"You mean the brownish red-haired girl with blue-green eyes that you told us about?"  
  
Yue nodded. The three of them sat in silence, trying to figure out who that girl is...  
  
Unknown to them, the little girl was looking down at them from afar, giggling and said softly, "Sorry for the prank, but I just couldn't resist it..."  
  
===TBC===  
  
A/N: Hope you like it! Yes, Yue is really OOC this time, but he's just a child! But a sweet child, right? Haha, never thought I would see the day YUE would throw a tantrum. And DROOLING??? Heh heh heh...now his cool image is shattered! OW! Don't throw stones at me! Just throw some reviews at me! Arigatou! 


	4. The Alluring Moon

The Alluring Moon  
  
A/N: Some of you must be wondering who that brown-red hair girl with blue- green eyes is, and sooooooooooo, this chapter will review her real identity!!! Also more fluff about Sakura and Yue of course.  
  
Thanks again to people who read and reviewed my story!!! Honto-ni Arigatou!  
  
Last Chapter: Unknown to them, the little girl was looking down at them from afar, giggling and said softly, "Sorry for the prank, but I just couldn't resist it..."  
  
The girl closed the magic circle that allows one to look into the past, and whirled around she sensed a presence behind her. It was...... "Grandpa Eriol!!!" She called out cheerfully. "Himawari Reed! What have you been up to!" A handsome dark-haired man spoke sternly to the little girl. But his sapphire eyes were twinkling with merry, and a small smile tugging at his lips.  
  
"Nothing. Where's Grandma Tomoyo?" Himawari asked innocently.  
  
"Did I hear my favourite grandchild call my name?" An elegant lady with beautiful long hair the color of twilight and shining lavender eyes smiled at Himawari.  
  
"Grandma Tomoyo! I'm your ONLY grandchild. Oh, what are you doing here? I thought you were shopping with Daddy and Mummy?" Himawari asked in puzzlement.  
  
"Oh, they went to visit your other grandparents." Tomoyo answered simply.  
  
"Grandpa Yue and Grandma Sakura's back in Japan?" Himawari eyes widened in surprise. "I thought they were on their anniversary trip in Hawaii for a month."  
  
"Yes, but they miss the family so much that they decided to return a few days earlier."  
  
"I miss them too! I want to visit them now! Let's go, Grandpa Eriol and Grandma Tomoyo!" Himawari suggested eagerly.  
  
"Sure! Let's go!" Tomoyo slipped her right hand into Himawari's, while her left hand circled the waist of her husband, Eriol. But Eriol, shook his head and said, "I join you two later. There's something I have to do." Tomoyo saw his sly smile and decided that whatever he had to do can't be spoken of in front of young and impressionable Himawari. So she simply agreed and left with Himawari.  
  
Eriol looked at the departing figures tenderly. Even after decades of marriage, Tomoyo still looked as gorgeous as the day he first discovered his love for her. While his grandchild, Himawari, is just so amazingly like himself and Sakura. In terms of looks, Himawari looks like a young Sakura, except for the color of her eyes. Probably from her parents, Eriol's daughter and Sakura's son. Eriol's daughter has violet-blue eyes and short wavy ebony hair, while Sakura's son has emerald-green eyes like herself, and long russet tresses tied in a loose braid behind his slender form. And character-wise, Himawari has inherited Eriol's sense of humor and joy of playing pranks, while also adopting Sakura's optimistic outlook on the world and persistence when she sets her heart on something. All in all, not a bad combination, Eriol thought with pride.  
  
Eriol was pleasantly surprised when Yue had proposed to Sakura a few years after he had gotten married to Tomoyo. Yue had adopted Clow Reed's surname as he was his creator. Sakura's son, Kurama Reed, had fallen in love with Eriol's daughter, Sumire, when they first met. But it had taken a long time for Sumire to discover her own feelings for Kurama. Still, with some planning on the part of Tomoyo, Eriol and Sakura (Yue refuses to do such silly things, preferring to let nature takes its course), the two finally became a couple, and married soon after. Tomoyo and Sakura were joyous, while Eriol was glad for her daughter. Yue, however, was reserved. But even he couldn't resist the gentle Sumire, who has a way of creeping into people's hearts.  
  
So now, at the age of eight, Himawari has become one of the youngest sorceresses in the world, and getting more powerful each day. Little wonder, looking at which family she had come from. However, her actions still couldn't escape the vigilant eyes of Eriol, who are used to her pranks and tricks. This time however, Eriol had planted the seed and Himawari had simply followed his plan without realizing it.  
  
"Well done, my little Sunflower. You managed to use the cards very well, even the hard to control RETURN card. It was simply taking too long for Yue and Sakura to get together. Moreover, I'm just following history. Now, is it the egg or the chicken that came first?" Eriol scratched his chin thoughtfully. Then he continued with his train of thoughts.  
  
"Though I never imagine Yue to be so romantic when his tongue is loosened. And a chibi Yue is just too adorable for words." Eriol smiled with satisfaction, like a cat that got the mouse.  
  
"Let's see now, what should we do to you next, my dear Yue?" Eriol gave an evil grin as he looked up to gaze at the full moon. "How about something romantic on this full moon night?"  
  
==Back in the Present==  
  
Sakura was still pondering over the strange events that surrounded herself and Yue these few months. Especially the last 'Chibi Moon' episode. She giggled a little at the image of the little adorable Yue. Dreamily, she wondered if Yue and her child would look like that. She sighed as she looked out up at the full moon from her rooftop. It was such a beautiful and balmy night that she had climbed out of bed and got on the roof for a little moon gazing. Besides, looking at the moon has always soothed her. She was so intent on the staring at the bright orb at she failed to discover Yue's presence till he had landed silently and gracefully next to her.  
  
"Sakura" Yue murmured huskily, not sounding like his usual self.  
  
"Hoeeeeee!! Yue! You scared me! What are you doing here?" Sakura was surprised at his sudden appearance.  
  
"To see my love, do I need any reason?" Yue answered in a tender-loving voice. Sakura blushed profusely. Yue leaned forward and brushed his fingertips softly across Sakura's cheeks. "You are beautiful when you blush like that. But then, you are always beautiful."  
  
Sakura's lips parted in a gasp. Yue has NEVER praised her like this before. And he was behaving so..so...ah....there's only one word that flitted across Sakura's mind - SEXY. Yes, on a closer look, Yue's expression was unlike his normal self. His silver-blue eyes were half-closed, and giving Sakura such a look of desire that she felt heat bursting within her. His lips were in a slight pout, just begging to be kissed....and OH GOD HOW CAN A MAN LOOK SO SENSUAL!!!  
  
Just as Sakura was lost in her revelation, Yue had started to nimble on Sakura's sensitive earlobes. His tongue then started delving in and out of the landscape of Sakura's ear, and she felt weak with delight. Feeling her limp in his arms, Yue smiled in satisfaction. He looked to Sakura's face and saw her look of amazement. Her succulent lips caught his attention and he decided to focus on them.  
  
Yue touched Sakura's lips, tracing them with his fingers before bending down to kiss the corner of her lips. He then placed feather-like and teasing kisses all over Sakura's face, on her eyebrows, the edge of her eyes, her rosy cheeks, her small pointed chin and finally, her smooth slender throat. He suckled her neck gently, while stretching his tongue and licking it. Sakura could only whimper in pleasure.  
  
Yue smiled against her neck and caught her lips in a deep and passionate kiss. Sakura felt the world spinning. Her arms went round Yue and hands clenched the soft fabric at the back of his robe. Then Yue broke the kiss.  
  
"Sakura, let's go somewhere else." Yue suggested seductively.  
  
"Huh? Where?" Sakura asked dazedly.  
  
Yue chuckled quietly and said in a mysterious tone, "Somewhere romantic for our rendezvous." Then he gathered Sakura in his arms and spread his large white wings, flying in the night sky.  
  
=======TBC============= A/N: Sorry the scene on Yue and Sakura is so short, but I do promise to come back with more! Oh, and I named Eriol's daughter and granddaughter after flowers. Himawari means Sunflower, while Sumire means Violet. Maybe I'll write another side fic on the romance of Sumire and Kurama, what do you think???  
  
Ya, in case you are wondering why Himawari was wearing a white-purple robe like Yue, it's because she's in awe of her silent and cool Grandpa Yue, so she loves to imitate his choice of wardrobe!  
  
Yup, and remember to REVIEW!!! Thanks!! 


	5. When Yue is a Girl

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yue, Sakura or Kero-chan. CLAMP does.

**A/N: **Hello! I'm back! This fic has nothing to do with the previous chapter, about their future grandchild. But still, it'll look at another side of the Moon, the feminine side. This time Yue's a girl, and wonder how she'll behave? Read and Review! 

Thanks to all the kind readers who had read and reviewed "Another Side of the Moon" I'm really happy that you guys and girls take the time to do so. To Magaxha: I did think of writing a lemon, but I don't know how the other readers will react. So please vote, if I get more votes for writing one than not, I will satisfy majority of the readers!!

****

**WHEN YUE IS A GIRL**

****

Sakura looked at Yue with apprehension. The news had reported that there was going to be an eclipse tonight. According to the reporter, the eclipse would last for the whole night, starting from 11.00pm. 

From past experiences, Yue knows that the eclipse would bring nothing but trouble. The first time there was one; he was with Clow, which was fortunate because the effect on him was shocking. Yue had turned into a moon blossom flower, and CLOW had cradled him with care till the eclipse was over. Subsequently, there was one other eclipse before he was sealed in the book, waiting for his next master. He had transformed into a werewolf, and nearly killed Keroberos before Clow returned home in time. Despite Clow's powerful magic, he couldn't do anything about the transformation Yue goes through whenever there's an eclipse. Thus, Yue concluded that Sakura wouldn't be able to help him either, and had kept quiet about it. He intended to find a secluded place to hide during the eclipse, and not worry Sakura. 

But that bigmouth Keroberos had told Sakura everything, with laughter when he recalled the Moon Blossom incident, and anger about the Werewolf one where Yue had nearly murdered him. 

And that leads us back to the present, where Sakura is casting worried glances at her Moon Guardian. "Yue? I think you should stay with me tonight, ok?" Touya and Fujitaka were not at home that night, which make things easier. 

"No Sakura-sama, it would be best I find a place and wait there till the eclipse is over." Yue replied impassively.

"But it's dangerous for you to be alone out there! What if you become a Moon Blossom again? Anyone could hurt you!" Sakura protested.

"And what if I turned into a werewolf? Then I would be putting you in danger." 

"Please Yue, I will be fine. If anything happens, I can just use my magic, like Shield, to protect myself, right? I really hope you can stay here tonight. Please." Sakura pleaded, as she silently added, _"So that I can protect you."_

Finally, Yue agreed. Kero-chan was downstairs, helping himself to the food in the fridge. It was rare for the house to be empty so that he can roam about in it freely, and he's making the best of it. 

Sakura and Yue were in her room, as she watched the clock nervously. It was 10.58pm, another two more minutes before the eclipse. She stole a look at Yue, who looked very calm. Sakura grabbed the staff in her hand, prepared for anything that could happen. There was a flash of bright light that enveloped Yue, causing Sakura to shield her eyes from the glare. Then the light faded, and Sakura lowered her hands. She gasped in amazement. Lying on the floor was a beautiful girl with long loose flowing silver hair, with a slender body that's encased in a robe like Yue's. Her feathery wings were pinkish-white, and she slowly stood up, flapping her wings a little. Her eyes were the color champagne, warm and gentle. Sakura felt her knees go weak as the gorgeous creature cupped her chin in her smooth fair hands. "Sakura?" Her voice was rich and velvety, like a vintage wine, and Sakura found herself drowning in them. 

"Ah. Yue?" Sakura asked hesitating.

"Yes." _She_ whispered, and Sakura felt shivers traveling up her spine. Yue sounded so sensual with just one simple word. 

"Do you know your appearance has changed?" Sakura managed to ask without stammering. 

"Have I?" Yue went to the mirror and stared at _herself_. _She _doesn't seem surprised. "Wasn't I always this way?" 

Sakura rolled her eyes. She remembered that Kero-chan had said that when Yue transformed in a werewolf, he had no memories of being a Moon Guardian. Yet, Yue remembers his name, but not his former appearance?

"No, you were not! Do you know who you are?" Sakura asked in exasperation.

"Didn't you call me Yue? I guess my name is Yue then, but I don't remember anything else." Yue looked at Sakura trustingly. 

"But you called me Sakura! You knew my name just now!" 

"Did I? Oh, ok then, I know you are Sakura, and I'm Yue." Yue smiled.

The door crashed open as Kero-chan dashed in. "Hey, Sakura, check out this………." He trailed off and the food that was stuffed in his mouth fell out as his jaws dropped.

"Who's that?" 

Sakura sweatdropped. "Yue! Who else!" 

Kero-chan's beady eyes grew twice its size. Then he closed them as he burst into peals of laughter. "Wahahahaha………Yue's a girl! Hahahahaa!"

Sakura glared at him, but Yue suddenly grabbed Kero-chan to her chest and hugged him tightly. "Oooooooooo, a talking and laughing stuffed toy! How cute!" She crooned happily.

Kero-chan struggled but her grip was pretty strong. "Hey let me go! What the hell do you think you are doing! Calling me a stuffed toy! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh YUE! THIS IS GROSS! Stop hugging me!" Kero-chan blushed vividly as he was pressed further into Yue's breasts. 

Sakura grabbed Kero-chan away before he faints. "Yue, this is Kero-chan, he's the other guardian of the Clow cards."

Yue's lips trembled as tears fell down from her sad eyes. "Clow? Clow-sama?" She sobbed and sank to the floor, face held in her hands. 

Sakura rushed forward to comfort her. "Yue, ah, don't cry, please! Why are you crying?" Kero-chan looked extremely uncomfortable. 

"Clow, Clow…………is dead, right? I remember now………oh, I miss him so much!" She weep, her body shaking from her violent sobs. 

Sakura hugged her and patted her back soothingly. "Oh, let it all out Yue, I'll be here with you."

"Th-th-thank you. I loved Clow so much, you know? When he died, I thought I was dead too, for my heart felt like it was ripped to a million pieces. And what remain in the place where my heart used to be were tears. Tears of sorrow that accumulated and accumulated, not flowing out, not escaping. Just creating a heavy weight in my chest that makes it so difficult to breathe. Each time I see you use a Clow card, I see him. And the pain starts all over again. The heart that I thought had shattered when he left hurts like someone's ramming a knife through it." Yue shuddered, as if recalling the pain. 

"Clow's favorite flowers were Cherry Blossoms. Whenever someone calls out your name, Sakura, I can almost see him smiling, standing beneath the cherry blossom tree in our garden. And remember I would never see his smile again, ever. I wish so much that I'm not an immortal, that I'm a mere human and so I can die, not suffering and living out of duty." Sighing in resignation, Yue leaned her head on Sakura's shoulder. 

Sakura held Yue closer, and she started crying too. 

"I'm sorry Yue, I'm so sorry." For the first time in her life, Sakura hated her name, for it brought Yue pain to hear it. 

"No, please don't be. I have grown to love you, and now I understand why Clow's favorite flower is cherry blossom. For they are sweet, innocent and beautiful. Lifting the heart with its fragrance, healing the soul with the wonder it brings to those who are close. I feel reborn, my heart restored, and tears melt away with your smiles."

"So my dear Sakura, please smile for me." Yue tilted Sakura's chin and looked tenderly into her tear-filled eyes. Sakura smiled, and said, "Thank you, thank you for loving me."

They hugged again, and Yue said, "Now, how about some girls' talk?" She pushed Kero-chan out of the room and locked the door, ignoring his cries and banging on the door. 

Sakura's eyes grew wide like saucers. "Girls talk?" She squeaked.  

"Yes! That's what girls do, isn't it? Now let's see, do think my breasts are too big?" Yue held her hands up to her chest, measuring them and looking at Sakura.

She blushed, and replied shyly. "Ah, no, they are just nice." 

Yue smiled and dropped her hands to her side. "Why thank you! How about you?"

"Me?" 

"Yes, are you happy with yours? I mean, many girls probably think the bigger the better, or feels that theirs are too small. What about you?" Yue eyed Sakura's chest critically, as if trying to determine her size.

Sakura crossed her arms over them quickly, and flushed a deep red. "I-I-I-I th-th-think mine's ok. I mean…….I mean they could be bigger, but it's fine that they are not." Sakura couldn't believe she's having this kind of conversation with Yue.

Yue nodded thoughtfully. "Yup, I think yours are ok too, for your lithe body. You could do with putting on a little, just a little more weight." She suddenly circled Sakura's waist with her hands.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeks!" She was surprised, and felt ticklish. "Hee-haa-hee-haaaa, stop it…….hahahhaaa!"

Yue grinned playfully and advanced upon Sakura. "So you are ticklish! Great!" Yue tackled Sakura and tickled her mischievously. Soon they were rolling onto the floor, with Sakura struggling and laughing. After their laughter died down, they laid on the floor, facing the ceiling in comfortable silence. 

"Sakura, can I comb your hair?" Yue asked suddenly.

"Huh? Ah, sure." They sat up, as Yue went to get a hairbrush. 

Yue sat behind Sakura and caress her silky dark tresses. "They feel very nice." 

Sakura blushed. "Thank you."

Yue ran her fingers through Sakura's hair, and massaged her scalp gently. She relaxed and leaned back into Yue. "Hmmmmmmmm." Yue used one hand to continue the massage, while the other brushed Sakura's hair in feather light strokes, careful not to pull on her hair too hard. 

"Your hair smells good too, like your name, cherry blossoms." Yue murmured huskily. 

"Oh, thanks!" Sakura was pleased with the compliment. 

Yue settled the brush down, and asked. "Would you like a full body massage?" 

"Yes please!" Sakura had been feeling sore all over recently, and a body massage sounded really appealing. 

Sakura lay down on her bed, with her back facing Yue. Yue started massaging her on her neck in slowly rotating motions, working the kinks out of it. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, that feels goooood." As Yue continued massaging Sakura, a furious Kero-chan was on the other side of the door, eavesdropping on them.

Kero-chan was startled to be pushed out of Sakura room at first, not wanting to miss out on what could be a very interesting "girls talk". Screaming and banging on the door didn't seemed to have any use, so Kero-chan pressed his round eyes on the door. There was the sound of giggling and laughter, then silence. Suddenly, Kero-chan heard Sakura moan, and his beady eyes nearly popped out. "What the hell are those two up to? Yue's a girl now right? What can two girls do together? Ah, oh, this is not good. Yue could be seducing Sakura right this moment!" Transforming into his seal guardian beast form, he crashed into the room. He gnashed his teeth together as he saw Yue looming over Sakura on her bed. "YUE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pouncing on him, Kero-chan tackled Yue down onto the floor. Evidently, Yue had not lost his powers as a Moon Guardian, and shot shards of crystals at Kero-chan. "Oh you big bad lion! What do you think you do doing, tackling a lady to the ground!" Yue screeched. 

"Lady? You are a lady? I'll show you who's the big bad lion…….arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kero-chan shot a fireball from his mouth, aiming at Yue.

"STOP THIS INSTANCE YOU TWO!" Sakura yelled. She used the Shield card to neutralize their attacks on each other. Sakura was thinking of using the sleep card to stop the two from fighting when Yue threw her arms around Sakura.

"Oh Sakura! That was soooooooo scary! Big bad lion!" Yue cried as she gave Kero-chan a disgusted glare. Kero-chan glared at Yue and wailed, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, it's not fair Sakura! I was saving you!" He threw a mini tantrum and nearly made a hole on the floor.

Sakura sweatdropped. This is gonna be a loooooooooooooong night. 

****

**~OWARI~**

****


End file.
